


Ada Shorts

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans Male Character, Trans Masc Character, Wire Play, trans 900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: 1. RK1700Wireplay with each other, where Connor shows just how good RK900 can feel when he pulls at his internal wiring system.





	Ada Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelineAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/gifts).



“Are you sure about this 800?” RK900 asks, looking at his predecessor. They had been planning this for weeks, needing to do research, both needing to have the time off. But the day finally arrived, and their ‘weekend away’ was here. 

“Of course I’m sure about it Nines. Trust me. I’ve talked to numerous sources, done my research… now sit down, open your neck port for me, and remove your undergarments.” Connor looked completely focused and sure of himself. RK900 nodded slowly before moving to remove his pants and briefs. He also opened the port on the back of his neck before sitting down. His collar had to be pushed out of the way to make the port available, but it was accomplished easily enough. RK900 waited patiently, idly watching Connor move around the room until he finally stood behind RK900. The younger model waited… and waited… and then he felt it. Connors fingers slowly sliding into the opening of his neck. Pressing against his wires. A shiver slid up RK900s spine as pleasure coursed in his wires, the feeling sliding down to his pelvis. There was a warmth spreading between his legs and he could feel himself starting to get wet from the stimulation. 

“800…” his voice crackled and almost skipped when Connor suddenly pulled on a wire. RK900 felt a gush of his slick drenching his thighs, his hands moving to the side of the chair he was seated in and gripping it tightly. “800 p-p-p-please…” Connor hummed gently, continuing his work. 

“Feel free to touch yourself Nines…” RK900 shivered again, but needed no other push. Both his hands moved between his legs, one pushing three fingers inside of himself, the other moving to play with his dick. He slid his dick between his index finger and thumb, rolling the engorged nub between fingers that were quickly lubed with his own slick. It was almost pitiful how quickly he was reaching his limit, but the combination of playing with himself, and Connor tugging his wires just right… RK900 came with a shout, gushing onto his fingers and the chair he sat in. Connor waited a few moments before pulling his fingers out of RK900s neck port, moving his hand to his mouth to clean it of the therium transfer. His smile was wide as he watched RK900 slowly get his systems to cool down, clean hand moving to untie his tie. Oh, this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the mini fics I’m writing for Ada for winning my 300 twitter follower give away. There will be two more coming out... eventually when I have time in my life again xD. 
> 
> If you wanna support me, my ko-fi is under the same name ‘jacofalltrades’


End file.
